paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackie Joins The Pups!
CHAPER 1 CHASE AND RUBBLE'S TREATMENT The pups have a good day at the park Rubble:This is so much fun! Rocky:I know! Skye:*Hears a crash*What was that? Zuma:Chase! The swing fell on him! Marshall:Oh no! We better get him to the lookout Rubble:Ouch! Rocky:Rubble what's wrong? Rubble:I think i broke my paw! Zuma:We gotta get both of them to the lookout fast! Later at the lookout Chase:Huh? My head hurts Skye:Chase! You're finally awake! Chase:Skye what happened? Skye:The swing fell on you and hit your head Chase:No wonder my head hurts CHAPTER 2 PUPS FIND JACKIE ???:Huh? i hear someone Ryder:Marshall Zuma we need to save Katie's shop Zuma and Marshall:Im on it! Jinx! ???:Wow! other pups!*Jumps on to Zuma's hovercraft*Hello! Zuma:Uh hi dude who are you? ???:Oh right haha sorry!My name is Jackie! Zuma:Hi Jackie!Im Zuma and this is Ryder and Marshall Ryder:Hello! Marshall:Hi Jackie! At Katie's shop that is still on fire Ryder:Zuma get some water for the fire! Zuma:Let's dive in! Ryder:Marshall use your water hose! Marshall:Got it! Ruff hose! Jackie:Stand back!*Jackie runs into the fire and saves Katie* Ryder:Katie are you ok? Katie:Yeah thanks Ryder and thanks little pup! What's your name? Jackie:Ruff my name is Jackie! Katie:Thanks Jackie! CHAPTER 3 JACKIE JOINS THE PUPS Ryder:For his bravery i introduce the newest member of the Paw Patrol Jackie our nurse pup! Pups:*Cheers* Jackie:Wow! My own pup pack? Thanks Ryder! I cant wait to see how it works! Marshall:Just bark it out like i showed you Jackie:Ruff X-Ray!*X-ray comes out* Ryder:Now show everyone your coolest tool! Jackie:Ruff Multi-Tool!*Shows blood presure,bandaids,thermoneter,flu shots,and medicine*Chase come! I will make you all better! Chase:Ok Jackie Jackie:Ruff Multi-Tool!*Bandaid comes out and Jackie put the bandaid on Chase's head* Chase:Wow! That does feel better thanks Jackie! Jackie:It's what i do! Now Rubble's paw Rubble:Ok Jackie:Ruff Multi-Tool!*Flu shot comes out* This may sting Rubble:*Takes shot*Ouch!*Jackie gives bandaid* Jackie:Ruff X-Ray!*X-rays Rubble's paw* Rubble your paw is healed! Rubble: Yay! How are you so good Jackie? Jackie:Jackie the nurse pup heals all! Pups:*Laughing* CHAPTER 4 JACKIE'S FIRST RESCUE The pups are playing Pup Pup Boggie Chase:Are you having fun Jackie? Jackie:I am! Ryder:Paw Patrol to the lookout! All pups except Marshall:Ryder needs us! Marshall:Really?Wait for me!*Boots goes on his head*Woah i cant see! Jackie:Pups! Marshall incoming! Marshall:Woah!*Bumps into the pups and makes a bad boot joke*Um shake your booty? Pups:hahahahaha After the elevator scene Chase:Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder:Pups the was a avalanche at Jake's Mountain and Everest is stuck! Rubble we need your digger to get Everest out Rubble:Here comes Rubble on the double! Ryder:Chase we need you to try and get to Everest Chase:Chase is on the case! Ryder:Good! Jackie we need your X-ray to make sure Everest is ok Jackie:Jackie the nurse pup heals all! Ryder:All right lets go! At Jake's Mountain Ryder:Rubble use your digger! Rubble:Got it! Chase:Ruff Megaphone*Megaphone comes out* Everest are you ok? Everest:Im ok just get me out please! Chase:Im comi...*Chase falls in* Woah! Ryder:Oh no!*Calls Skye*Skye can you come get Chase and Everest out? Skye:You got it Ryder! At Jake's Mountain Rubble:Ryder i cant do it anymore*Falls down back to the lookout*Bye Ryder! Skye:Ryder im here! Ryder:Fly Everest and Chase out of here! Skye:Ruff Wings*Gets Everest and Chase out* At the lookout Jackie:Ruff X-Ray!*X-rays Everest* Everest:Who are you? Jackie:Im Jackie the nurse pup and new member of the Paw Patrol! Ryder:Jackie come here! I got a suprise for you Jackie:Really what is it? Ryder:Here it is! Jackie:Wow my own plane?I can heal people on land now i can do it by air! Thanks everyone! Ryder:Your welcome Jackie:*Jumps in his plane and flys off* Pups:Bye Jackie! New Paw Patrol Members